


Every breath in front of us

by hoodedmiho (missMHO)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: But also Oliver trying to be a good father (gold star for you my boi), Date Night, Established Secret Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/hoodedmiho
Summary: Oliver is nervous. He’s a mayor of quite a problematic city, has been a vigilante for years, and fought actual aliens, but his secret boyfriend is meeting his son today and Oliver’s nervous.





	Every breath in front of us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saklani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/gifts).



> **This is a secret santa gift for:[saklani2](https://saklani2.tumblr.com/).** The prompt I got was: “some plot, some porn, happy times”. It wasn’t that much to go on so I really hope you’ll enjoy what I came up with :) Happy (after-)holidays  <3
> 
> As always huge thanks to [thekasialin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekasialin) and [kasssumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi) who took a look at it to check whether it's not a total disaster. I'm not a native speaker of English so I apologise for any mistakes!
> 
> WARNING: contains some spoilers up to "Arrow" 6x03/"Flash" 4x03.

Oliver is nervous. He’s a mayor of quite a problematic city, has been a vigilante for years, and fought actual aliens, but his secret boyfriend is meeting his son today and Oliver’s nervous.

Since Oliver started taking care of William, he’s been feeling as if he’s constantly walking through a minefield. He always takes steps carefully but still he’s never sure what the next move will bring. William told him about his issues with Math but how will he react to Oliver bringing him a tutor? Will he interpret it as Oliver not believing in him, doubting that he can achieve good results on his own, or will he appreciate the help?

William knows about Barry, about “a friend” from Central City – but how will he take it when, at some point, Oliver will confess that they’re something more? It seems impossible that William and Barry won’t hit it off but Oliver can’t stop his brain from coming up with every disastrous what-if possible…

When the doorbell rings, Oliver is simultaneously thankful for being pulled out from his brooding and dreading that it is all actually happening. He takes a deep breath and walks to open the door. Barry grins the moment their eyes meet and Oliver’s whole body aches from how much he missed the man. They try to meet regularly since Barry returned from the Speed Force but their schedules were never really forgiving and that hasn’t changed recently.

They allow themselves a brief hug and Oliver whispers into Barry’s ear: “I’m not letting you out of my arms later,” before withdrawing. There’s a small blush on Barry’s cheeks and Oliver has to physically restrain himself from kissing the reddened skin.

“After you,” Barry says after clearing his throat and Oliver guides him to his son’s room.

William is sitting by the table, surrounded by books and notes. He looks up when he hears his door opened and looks a bit irritated to be interrupted until his eyes move to Barry and his gaze becomes curious.

“Hey William, this is my friend, Barry,“ Oliver says, pointing to the other man by his side. “He got you your Flash backpack,” he reminds.

“Hello,” Barry gives a little wave and William nods in greeting. “May I join you?” the speedster asks, indicating the other chair. “I heard you’re little behind with Maths. What are you covering now?”

William is a bit apprehensive at first but once he realizes that Barry actually knows what he’s talking about and he’s there to help, the boy looks up at Oliver and gives him a little smile. Oliver has to stop himself from sighing in relief.

Oliver still has some phone calls to make before calling it a night so he leaves the two of them alone for the time being.

ж

When it’s close to William’s bedtime, Oliver returns to the boy’s room. He doesn’t interrupt them right away but just stands in the door and observes William and Barry together. They’re so engrossed in their discussion that none of them notice Oliver’s quiet arrival. A warmth spreads in his chest at the sight of the two of them getting along. He dares to wish that maybe, somehow, it will all turn out well in the end…

“William, it’s time to get ready to bed,” Oliver speaks once it sounds like they finished discussing one of the issues. “Barry and I have some things to catch up on, too.”

They both look up at him, clearly shocked to be reminded that the world still exists around them. William stands up to head to the bathroom but he stops when he passes by Oliver, says a quiet “thanks” and runs off. Oliver freezes, dumbfounded, staring at the door that shut close after the boy. He startles a little when he suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder.

“You okay?” Barry asks, looking at him with puzzlement.

“Yeah, just… I’m still not used to all this…” he confesses. “Especially not to William thanking me for anything.”

Barry gives him a brief hug and having him close feels so comforting that Oliver can’t really be angry for risking anyone seeing them being overly touchy.

“We’re just waiting for Raisa to come back from her afternoon off and we’ll be on our way,” Oliver says.

“Got everything planned, huh?” Barry raises his eyebrows in a playful expression and Oliver smiles.

“I run a city, Barry, I can plan a date,” Oliver says with an exaggerated sternness and, as expected, Barry giggles.

Then Raisa arrives and Oliver introduces his “friend from Central City” to her. He must have had something in his voice when talking about Barry because she gives him a knowing look when he says that they’re spending the evening out together. Well, she always could see right through him.

ж

“You remember I’m a speedster, right?” Barry says, staring at the spare helmet that Oliver just handed to him. Oliver is already on the motorbike so he half-turns to look at the other man who’s still standing next to the bike with a perplexed look on his face.

“Indulge me.”

Barry lets out a little sigh and puts the helmet on. He mounts the bike carefully and once he’s seated, Oliver reaches behind himself to grab Barry’s wrists and then wrap the speedster’s arms around his own waist.

“Hold on tight.”

Barry tightens his grip, hugging Oliver from behind. “Okay, I’m liking this a little more.”

Oliver smirks and starts the bike. It’s all going exactly like he expected so far.

They make the first stop at the back of a restaurant and Oliver has to admit that the back alley is not too pleasant of a place.

“This looks romantic,” Barry comments sarcastically once they’re off the bike.

“I’m just picking up our dinner,” Oliver explains. “Give me a moment.”

Barry leans on the bike and tips his head to the side a bit as he looks to Oliver. “You actually did plan this.

Oliver scoffs at him and enters the restaurant by the kitchen entrance. He knows the chef and he really doesn’t want too much attention brought to himself. Being a mayor is much more problematic than being a scandalous celebrity known for having rich parents… He collects the order and smirks to himself when the chef asks whether it’s for a bigger business meeting or for a family dinner. Oliver can’t really admit it’s for a date with a speedster who’s able to put as much food in himself as a small family would during a meal so he just says it’s the latter. Chef wishes him a fun evening and Oliver can honestly reply that he’s sure it’s going to be one indeed.

When he returns to the alley, Barry is seated on the bike and inspecting the vehicle’s controls. Oliver stops for a moment to admire the view of his boyfriend on the bike. He looks _good_. Add a leather jacket and gloves and-- Oliver stops this line of thought. Getting hard before riding them to their final destination would be quite uncomfortable.

ж

“You rented an apartment?” Barry asks, amazed, as they wait for the lift to arrive. The speedster is carrying their takeaway food while Oliver searches his pockets for the keys.

“Yeah,” Oliver gives a little shrug. “It’s as popular as getting hotels nowadays, to rent an apartment for a night or two. And it brings much less attention than a hotel.” He would love to show Barry off to the whole world but they are not ready for such development now, especially with William…

“I can officially say I am feeling wooed,” Barry teases as they enter the lift. When the doors close behind them, Barry leans in to leave a brief kiss on Oliver’s lips. The archer can’t help but smile.

They quickly settle in the apartment, setting the table and putting their dinner out of the takeaway containers. Barry grins once he sees the amount of food Oliver ordered for them and the archer feels satisfaction bloom in his chest.

“It was nice to meet William outside of life-threatening situations,” Barry says once they’re digging into the food. Barry grabbed one of his hands and intertwined their fingers when they took their seats, and hasn’t let go since. Oliver doesn’t really mind, it’s nice to feel anchored in this way, and he’s practically become ambidextrous since becoming a vigilante that is often injured but needs his full mobility. It’s good he went for Chinese for their dinner as there’s barely any need for using more than one piece of cutlery.

Now, he squeezes Barry’s hand before admitting: “You have no idea how happy I am that this evening wasn’t a disaster and you two got along.”

“I know this all had been hard for you both but I think you’re really doing good considering the circumstances,” Barry says and well, he does know some of it, but Oliver hasn’t been sharing everything recently. It’s not that he doesn’t know how to be open and honest with Barry, they’ve already learnt that, but since Barry came back from the Speed Force, he’s been different. He seemed to have found his happiness anew and Oliver couldn’t find it in himself to tell him how disastrous everything has been while Barry was gone. He shared the most important things, Samantha’s death and Thea’s condition, but he never told him how hard it was to just keep on going after his sister and his boyfriend were gone, _while not really being gone_ , and at the same time becoming responsible for a child who hated him for being guilty of his mother’s death.

“It’s been better recently,” Oliver admits at last so he wouldn’t have to lie. “William is actually talking to me.”

“I was a kid who was taken in after a tragedy by a man who was almost a stranger and I wasn’t a cooperating angel at first either,” Barry sighs and when Oliver doesn’t look convinced he adds: “I used to run away to try to get to prison where they kept my dad.”

“I wish I was as amazing at this as Joe is,” Oliver confesses and this time Barry squeezes his hand in support.

“You’ll get your head around it, I know it.”

As expected, Oliver finishes eating his green curry first while Barry is still getting through his piles of food. The archer is content just to sit there and enjoy having the other man close. They continue talking about everything and nothing in particular. Barry is worried about new meta-humans appearing in Central City and Oliver wishes he could help but there isn’t much he can offer. As Barry gets to dessert, they fall into a comfortable silence for a while.

“I’m really glad you’re here, Barry,” Oliver says suddenly because he feels like he should, that Barry must know.

The speedster smiles at him gently but there’s also a question in his eyes, if not a bit of worry.

“It’s just…” Oliver looks down at their intertwined hands. “I knew you’d come back from the Speed Force, you have brilliant friends and family who I was certain would get you out. I just wasn’t…” he huffs before continuing. “I thought that after you’re back, you may not want to be with me anymore.”

“Oh, Ollie,” Barry puts his fork down and stands up just to lower himself onto Oliver’s lap and wrap his hands around the archer’s neck.

“I love you,” Barry says, looking into Oliver’s eyes. “Unless the Speed Force turns me into a _completely different_ person, I will always want to come back to you.”

Oliver just lets the words sink in for a moment, feels the pressure in his chest lessen a little.

“I love you,” he replies finally, his arms around Barry’s waist bringing the speedster even closer. Then Oliver leans in for a kiss. It starts tender and slow but quite quickly it turns more passionate. For the first time this evening they don’t have to worry about anything else and they can simply let go… They’re still kissing on the kitchen chair when they both lose their shirts.

“I think we should move this somewhere more comfortable,” Oliver suggests once he feels his trousers getting a bit tight. Barry nods and starts untangling himself from Oliver but the archer stops him and puts the speedster’s legs around his waist. “Hold on,” is all the warning Barry gets before Oliver gets up, supporting both their weights, and walks them to the bedroom.

“I hope you’re aware how hot this is,” Barry breathes into his collarbone. Oliver just smiles and puts Barry gently on the bed. The speedster uses his hands on the back of Oliver’s neck to draw him close and on top of him, joining their lips once more.

They’re barely out of their clothes and it’s already too much and too little at the same time. Oliver missed Barry so much these last months and it feels like a physical defect that only closeness to the speedster can erase. He kisses down Barry’s neck and then across his chest, his hands wandering up and down the speedster sides. Barry’s hands are in his hair, pulling in pleasure and sometimes guiding where he wants Oliver’s lips to be. But when the archer’s mouth reaches the line of Barry’s trousers and starts unzipping them, these hands drag him up until they’re face to face.

Barry kisses him, deeply and passionately, their hips moving slightly, thrusting against each other almost out of their own volition. Oliver is hard and he can feel through the layers of jeans that the other man is too, but with Barry, he’s comfortable just kissing for a while longer. As long as Barry is there, close, in his arms…

“I really want to ride you,” Barry huffs against Oliver’s lips once they part for breath and Oliver lets out a low groan of approval in response.

“Lube is still in my jacket,” Oliver says and he starts to get up to fetch it. “You get out of these in the meantime,” he tugs a little on Barry’s jeans and the man gets right to it. When Oliver gets back with supplies, the speedster is laying naked on the sheets, his erection leaking slightly onto his stomach.

“Someone is overdressed,” Barry points out. Oliver smirks, throws the bottle of lube onto the bed, and starts getting rid of the rest of his clothes. He wouldn’t really call it a strip tease, he’s too impatient for that tonight, but he does put on a little show for his lover. Barry seems to appreciate nonetheless as his hand travels to his own cock and starts stroking it slowly, his eyes locked on Oliver’s body. Once he’s naked, Oliver joins Barry on the bed and they share a few more handsy kisses before the archer starts preparing the other man.

Being with Barry involved some getting used to the different nature of a meta-human’s body. He adapts faster and reacts more intensely. But now, Oliver knows exactly how to bring as much pleasure out of the speedster as possible.

Once one of Oliver’s heavily lubed fingers is inside of Barry, the archer leans down to put his mouth around the speedster’s cock. It is a splendid decision if the loud groan that reverberates in the room is any indication. Barry’s fingers are digging into Oliver’s shoulders as the man writhes under the archer’s mouth and hands.

Oliver barely starts stretching Barry with three fingers when the speedster buries his hands in the archer’s hair to tug at them and draw Oliver’s lips away.

“I’m ready,” Barry says breathily and Oliver obediently pulls his fingers out. There’s a flash of red and a heartbeat later Oliver finds himself lying on his back with Barry straddling his thighs. The archer doesn’t even comment on Barry’s impatience, he feels lightheaded with arousal as well and he can barely stand being left untouched for much longer.

Oliver hisses when Barry’s hand applying more lube onto his cock brings a sharp wave of pleasure. Then the speedster moves up along Oliver’s body until he’s positioned over the hips. The archer offers his hands for additional support in keeping balance and Barry takes them, intertwines their fingers together. Then slowly, he starts lowering himself onto Oliver’s cock. The sensation is overwhelming and Oliver’s jaw hurts from how much he’s clenching it in effort no to move his hips up. His perseverance is rewarded when soon he’s fully buried into Barry’s body. He can no longer stifle his groans.

“You feel so good, Ollie,” Barry moans and Oliver almost laughs because that should be his line. The speedster starts moving his hips, firstly doing shallow up-and-down motions but soon he’s setting a rhythm that makes Oliver’s head spin. He starts thrusting himself, meeting Barry’s movements.

Barry comes first, spilling white over them both, and the way his insides clench around the archer’s cock in that instant brings Oliver his own climax. For a moment, the world is just the overwhelming pleasure and the warm body next to him. Oliver comes to the feeling of Barry getting off his hips and lying down, close, half spread over the archer’s body. He puts his arms around the speedster and allows himself to enjoy the afterglow.

“I’m not moving for a week.”

Oliver snorts at that. “I’m afraid we really need a shower.”

Barry grumbles something into the archer’s shoulder and Oliver doesn’t even try to decipher it. He simply pulls Barry closer for a lazy kiss. The shower can indeed wait some more.

They still have the rest of the night just for the two of them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://missmho.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/hoodedmiho) if you want to fangirl over flarrow crossovers together :)


End file.
